Never let him go
by violentarcanewolf
Summary: hichixichi second fic. yaoi. dont like, dont read. reviews wanted! constructive criticism needed! he wished he never had to let his king go... but that was a foolish hope.


NEVER LET HIM GO

Disclaimer: I own nothing, because if I did, this is all that would happen

Review review revie please please please

CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM WANTED

"king? Stop it.. What the hells gotten into you king?" he hissed as the obviously inebriated kurosaki stumbled towards him drunkenly. He caught the shinigami and scowled, resting them on the ground, cradling him in his lap. Ichigos head lolled against his shoulder as wind rattled the teens window from the storm brewing outside. They were alone, his family having gone to bring his sisters to his uncles house. He caught the faint, but overwhelmingly burning scent of whiskey from his kings lips and resisted wretching. Nasty stuff, he thought bitterly, lips curling. "so…. Abarai snuck liquor into your drinks again eh?" the berry nodded and he sighed. "can you stand" again he shook his head no and he smiled. "then up you go" he breathed, easily lifting the shinigami and resting him on the bed.

"don't… don't go shiro…."ichigo whimpered, grabbing his shihakusho. He pondered this for a moment and sighed before laying down behind him, wrapping his arms around the redhead from behind. "so warm…" ichigo breathed quietly. He reached over to turn on the stereo and smiled at the irony of the song playing. It was let go by Hollywood undead, an american band that sang moody rock songs, but it matched the weather at least.

Ichigo was burning up the 16 year old shivering as he struggled with his obi sash. He helped him remove the top of the shihakusho. When it was off he sat up, cradling the teen to his chest once more as he whimpered and writhed. "how much did you drink?" he scowled and ichigo shook his head, gripping at his hair. "and ikkaku slipped something in your drink, I can feel it. Stupid cue ball" he hissed and hurried to the bathroom to wet a cold washcloth.

He cleaned the sweat from his body as best he could, ichigo moaning in relief at the cold water. "sorry.. Sorry sorry" king whimpered into his chest and he shook his head. "youre a pain in the ass… but its alright…." he sighed, stroking damp orange hair. The boy pushed himself up with a massive amount of effort and suddenly his lips were pressing to his before kings eyes rolled back and he blacked out. He held the body tight to his own, wishing for all he was worth that when morning came, he didn't have to let him go. But he knew it was a false hope, a ridiculous wish, his king would never love his servant, his shinigami would never love a hollow.

When ichigo woke up he found shiros arms around him as the man slept on behind him. "fuck" he moaned softly and a cool hand pressed to his forehead, making him jump. "you have a fever " shiro mumbled golden and black eyes slipping open. "how bad was it?" ichigo whispered, not getting up. "pretty bad… ikkaku slipped something In your drink, probably just some weak hallucinogen but it didn't mix well with the liquor" the demon sighed, waiting for the berry to explode and scream at him for being in his bed or something else as mundane.

Instead the shinigami stay in his arms, weak and sick. "thanks shiro" he whispered hoarsely and he chuckled. "anything for you, _king_ " he purred and ichigo shuddered. "something happened last night. Something youre not telling me" ichigo growled, looking up, ignoring the pounding in his head. Shiro didn't answer him, not meeting his eyes. "nothing happened" he growled and ichigo blinked at him. "then why do you look like someone stepped on your toes" the hollow put its head back, ignoring him. "tell me" he hissed, grabbing the white shihakusho. "you… kissed me. Alright?" shiro muttered, brow furrowed, ignoring the look on ichigos face. "you- we.- what?!" ichigo shouted, eyes wide, face red. "you were drunk, it meant nothing. Alright?" shiro whispered, standing. "but-" "bye" he faded out before ichigo could finish, trying to ignore the disappointment in his chest.

Ichigo went on a hollow cleansing mission by himself that day and soon found himself in trouble. Suddenly an inverted Zapata skewered three hollows at one, a white blur ripping the blade out. The figure roared as it tackled two others, letting ichigo attack the other three. When the dust settled he stared in shock at hichigo who was panting, splattered with the black blood that the hollows bore, glaring down at the dead hollow at his feet, his lips curled and eyes narrowed in disgust. "shiro" he breathed, chest heaving in exertion, sweat dampening his clothes. "you should've had rukia or renji with you, idiot king" the hollow hissed, glaring at him. "what the hell is your problem?" ichigo demanded.

"first you disappear then you bitch me out for going on a mission by myself! Why cant you make sense, you damned hollow!" the berry snarled at him and shiro narrowed his eyes. "you really are stupid, king…" he spat, eyes narrowing as he reappeared in front of ichigo. He knocked zangetsu from his hand and pinned him to a tree. "I love you." he growled, eyes filled with anger as his hands fisted in his kings shirt, pressing him harder into the tree trunk. "I…. I love you. And I shouldn't. but I do. And you still don't see it" he hissed in frustration. Not giving ichigo a chance to responded, he kissed him hard on the lips.

The shinigami still stay frozen and shiro pushed away from him, scowling as he stalked away. A heavy weight tackled him to the ground and he flipped them, snarling. King looked up at him levelly and spoke the words that shattered the hollow. "I love you too shiro" he whispered, a cool hand wrapping around the back of his pale neck, tangling in the hair on the nape of the albinos neck. Studying him silently, his king pulled him down to his lips. They say love is blinding, filled with fear and affection. But all hichigo could feel was the very much real teenager in his arms, all he could think of was how much he loved him, all he could hear was the wind blowing through the trees, and all he wanted was to never let his king go..

After all, what's a king without his horse?


End file.
